Lucius (Brave Frontier)
Lucius is one of the allies in the Android sci-fi fantasy RPG game Brave Frontier. He is the God of the Gates who aids the Unnamed Summoner and his or her goddess friend, Tilith—Who is Lucius's disciple—to embark his or her journey to Grand Gaia to defeat the Four Fallen Gods who caused mayhem in that world. However, towards the end of the chapter, he revealed himself to be a Hidden Antagonist in the game in the first chapter and he has his own hidden agenda. Appearance In most of the storyline, Lucius is mostly appearing as a green light with no physical form. However, his true appearance is revealed in the final stages of chapter one. His true appearance consists of a face that is nothing but a shining white light,a huge rainbow like wings,supporting a golden circle on his back and wore a golden armor. Even if he has a feminine like appearance, he was referred as Genderless in the game and most people are calling Lucius a "He". In his Omni Evolution form, he has a face that consisted of yellow like eyeballs and he wore a crown-like headgear. Personality Lucius at first seemed to appear as a kindly figure towards the summoner and his disciple, Tilith, who wished for humans having a sustainable life in the future. However, as the time went by, It was revealed as nothing but a ruse as he saw humans as nothing but disrupting the order and then decided to eradicate all of them. Not only that, he has a very stone cold heart and a rationality like a machine and he will use any tools and pawns he can dispose of once they have no further use to him to achieve his single goal. History Four Fallen Gods Saga Not much is known about Lucius' past other than being one of the part of the gods known as the Divine Ten. However, prior to the main story, he directly murders one of the Divine Ten members, Kulyuk, by posing as the Holy Emperor because of the clashing ideals against each other as Kulyuk is a god who treats both humans and gods as equals much to Lucius' disappointment. It was also implied that he corrupted the other Divine Tens such as Maxwell, Cardes, Zevalhua and Afla Dilith and as a result, they ended up becoming the Four Fallen Gods. Six Pillars Saga After the incident with Kulyuk, it was revealed that he tried to get rid of the Six Pillars, the six lesser gods who follows the Divine Tens as a disciple, because of the various transgression that they had committed. To this end, he put a facade like a human being in order to trap some of them such as when he tried to persuade one of the Six Pillars, Tazer, who lost his friend in the battle against one of the Four Fallen Gods, Afla Dilith, by offering him some refugee so that he could rest in a barrier at a demon world known as Ishgria. However, it was revealed to be a trap from Lucius so that both of the Six Pillars could be pitted against each other. Fortunately, one of the Six Pillars, Feeva, notices Lucius' atrocity and she led the other five to fight against him. However, they were sealed forever in Ishgria until they're dead. 12 Guardians of the Gods Saga After he successfully imprisoned the Six Pillars, the Leader of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods, Sodis, heard about the treachery that the gods, including Lucius, had committed and as a result, he rebelled against them which resulted of the Twelve Guardians being divided into two factions, one who were on the god's side such as Sodis' brother, Alyut who led the faction, Farlon, Raydn, Ophelia, Rina and Lunaris and the one who opposed the gods which consisted of Sodis, Ramna, Signas, Luly, Grybe and his second in command, Zephyr. After the ensuing tragedy which resulted of the stability of Grand Gaia began to crumble that ended up getting the 8 of the Guardians confirmed dead, one was on deep sleep and three of them, Signas, Ophelia and Zephyr were survived from the bloody conflict, Lucius then sent his disciples, Melord and Marlo to get rid of them. Ophelia was killed by Melord and Signas was killed by Marlo. However, despite being mortally wounded by Marlo, Zephyr manages to escape the tragedy that struck him and tries to spread his will with his real name, Akras Z. Muzel, so that people could live happily without the gods plaguing and eradicating their lives which resulted to become one of the main motivations of the current organization that the Summoner and co. affiliated for, Akras Summoners Hall, to get rid of the gods. Ten-Winged Tormentor In the same time of the Twelve Guardians saga, it was also strongly implied that Lucius gave the power to a robot/an armor that was flung from the Other World named Melchio and as a result, he became a demon known as Ten Winged Tormentor who massacred innocent people in a country known as La Veda republic which resulted of it being a huge omen for a huge war that will come in the future. The War of the Gods It was also revealed that he tricked one of his disciple who wear a shining armor, Ark, along with his companions that they need to seal the ruler of the Divine Ten, known as the Holy Emperor Karna Masta, who sought to exterminate the human race. After the sacrifices of Ark's comrades from defeating Karna Masta, this resulted in an event known as the War of The Gods, a huge war between the humans and gods in Grand Gaia while Ark was fell into a coma for several months. After Ark woke up from his coma, Lucius then tricks Ark to kill the hopes of the humanity, known as The Six Heroes, via one of his disciples Melord considered that the humanity would lose at this point. Lucius also took Ark's lover, the Shrine Maiden Ilia, as a hostage so that Ark could execute Lucius' bidding. After Ark defeated most of the Six Heroes, he then requested an audience with Lucius so that he could release the Shrine Maiden. However, in a fit of rage, Ark then attacks Lucius but as a result, Lucius sealed Ilia along with his disciple, Melord into Ishgria which resulted on Ark abandoning his humanity and become a dark figure that serves Lucius. It was also revealed that he callously abandons Melord in Ishgria. As a result, Melord become an abomination when he reached one of Ishgria regions and ruled it. Humanity's Pilgrimage from Grand Gaia to Elgaia After the humanity was in brink of losing to the Gods in the great war, it was revealed that a goddess who had protected different worlds since the dawn of time known as Wintia plead to Lucius that the humans who survived the war need to escape and relocate to a whole new world known as Elgaia. As a result, Lucius listen her pleas. However, it was revealed that he also had an ulterior motive on why he accepted Wintia's pleas: He wanted to prevent the curse that was spread into Grand Gaia that could be used by humans to turn tables against the gods after the Holy Emperor Karna Masta is sealed in Ishgria along with the Oracle Maiden and one of his disciples. The curse is known as "The Summoning Power", a power that could make someone summon the spirits that roams in either Grand Gaia or in other worlds such as Ishgria so that they could combat against great evil. Despite the humanity was able to enjoy their lives in Elgaia, it was revealed that there is an event that caused people in Elgaia split into two groups after Wintia cut all contacts with Elgaia: One group who revered Lucius and one group who revered Wintia which caused the beginning of World Order's collapse. Present Day 500 years later after humanity's pilgrimage to Elgaia, it was revealed that he raised another disciple on his wing known as Tilith, who is an oblivious but a nice goddess. It was also revealed that he let the first summoner, Owen, to travel across Grand Gaia with his companion, Grahdens. In the present day, the current summoner and Tilith travels through Grand Gaia so that they could defeat the Four Fallen Gods that ravaged the world. However, behind the scenes, Lucius was secretly manipulating them all alone and it was revealed that the Randall Empire's Imperial Guard, Eriole, saw that Lucius never trusted humans in the first place and tries to change the world. When defeated, Eriole then reveals the truth towards the summoner and his/her companions about Lucius tries to close the gate that connects to Elgaia and Grand Gaia and in his full power, he will try to eradicate all of the humanity so that he could rule the world for his own whims and preserve the order. After the incident, Summoner and his/her companions then confronts Lucius in Bariura. When Ark reveals himself towards the summoner and his/her companions in the Tower of Oracle in Bariura and tells his story, Lucius then orders the summoner and his companions to eliminate Ark but they refuse to do so and instead goes to Grand Gaia carter where Lucius stay dormant in there. When facing the summoner and his/her companions, Lucius then prepares to eradicate those who betray him and during the fight, it was revealed that he fused himself with the Four Fallen Gods and become a being known as "Multifarious Lucius". After the Summoner and his companions defeated him, the seal that Lucius put on the gate that holds the demon world known as Ishgria is falling apart which causes the demons from said world tries to invade Grand Gaia. As a result, Tilith tries to guard the gate. Lucius' last words after being defeated is that he express a lamentation of the destruction of the world that will unfolds. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence and Manipulation': Lucius is able to manipulate every factions on his whims with his intelligence so that he could get what he wants. This was shown where he manipulates both the Four Fallen Gods and the Summoner and his companions so that he could be pitted against each other. And not only that, Lucius is able to deceive people as was shown when he tries to trick one of the Six Pillars so that they could be eliminated in an Arena Battle. *'Controlling the Gates': This ability that Lucius had is considered to be one of the most powerful abilities in the existence because he could manipulate the space and time itself. And these gates is used so that people could traverse through other worlds such as Grand Gaia, Ishgria and so on. *'Eagle Eye': Lucius is able to watch and hear what his disciples are doing without looking at them while staying dormant at Bariura. This was shown where he overhears one of his disciples tries to tell the backstory towards the Summoner and his/her companions, he then orders the Summoner and co to eliminate his disciple. And he also uses this ability so that he could see where the Summoner and his/her companion is especially when they traverse through Grand Gaia. *'Age Manipulation': Lucius is able to slow down the human's age and make them immortal. This was shown when he made one of his disciple, Ark, live a long life as his disciple for around centuries to serve him. As a trial unit, he is one of the viciously dangerous trial units to mess with and these are the standout powers that he had during the trial. Especially in first and second one: *'Galaxy': This is a dangerous attack that Lucius had because the attack could decimate your units. It removes your buffs and reduce your BB gauge by 100% if you use your UBB. Survivable if you have a units with Angel Idols. *'Lost Soul': Another painful attack that Lucius had. When you are trying to fight him in Phase 2 and battle him in every 5 turns, Lucius will use this attack on the units that either has the lowest or the highest choice. Guarding is the only option! *'Refrain': He will apply a damage overtime buff that could deplete some of your units HP. Can be encountered if your units have a heal over time to encounter this buff. But if it's in the second trial, you can swap the entire team if the damage is unsurvivable. *'Oblio': He will reduce the damage that he receive from his enemies for 100% for 999 turns. It will also drain your BB gauge for 100%. You need to deal around 300 damage to cancel his Oblio. *'Gate': Perhaps Lucius' most famous attack. If you use him as a unit, it will have 70 combos powerful Light Attack towards the enemies considered that this is his UBB after all. But in trial, it sometimes smaller than that and drains BB gauge by 50% When you defeated Lucius, he is considered to be one of the most powerful units in Brave Frontier. Especially some of his buffs could help you a lot. In his 7* form, he will boost your max HP and boost the drop rate of Brave Crystal & Heart Crystal in battle, adding a Light Barrier on his UBB with 10.000 HP Barrier but 0 Defense, Negates the critical and elemental damage and boost your attack based on your max HP. In his omni form however, he will gain additional abilities such as BB gauge support, adding an element to attack, boost your spark damage and he could be used either as a Brave Burst attack Modifier or Spark Damage Modifier. Gallery Unit_ills_full_50786.png|Lucius' 7* Form. Sacred God Lucius.png|Lucius' real face. Lucius Feminine Form.png|Lucius' Omni Evolution Form. Videos Brave Frontier Music - Lucius Theme (Extended) Brave Frontier Trial 008 Clear Brave Frontier Lucius 7* Review Lucius Strategy Zone Cheese Lucius Strategy Zone Clear Long Way Lucius Omni Review Trivia *Despite his feminine like appearance, Lucius was identified as Genderless. However, most of the people refer to Lucius as a "He" *Lucius' name was based on Lucifer. A fallen angel who rebels against the gods. Which makes sense in context as despite his angelic appearance, Lucius tries to manipulate everyone to get what he wants to the point that he betray Karna Masta so that he could rule Grand Gaia to preserve balance and order. *Lucius is the first and only unit in the game that is obtainable from trial as a 7★ unit. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Tyrants Category:Contradictory Category:Traitor Category:Necessary Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Magic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Genderless Category:Deceased Category:Usurper Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strategic Category:Genocidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Arena Masters Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Omniscient Category:Control Freaks Category:Totalitarians Category:Lover Stealers Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals